Blood Promise
by Cello Case
Summary: SLASH. A mysterious stranger draws Kou into a swirling romance forbidden to many and unseen by most.
1. Beginnings

bounc1 Hello. Slash. Men on men. Yummy. Bouncer characters are property of slash. Other's are mine and mine only, so you touch, you shall suffer the wrath of the almighty Mog.   
  


"Kou? KOU!" Volt practically yelled out into his friend's ear.   
The young man shook his head, his brown hair making a soft 'swish' sound.   
//Get a hold of yourself man, you can't ever lose your cool...//   
Dominique grinned, her eyes thinning into tiny slits as all her sparkling,   
straight teeth shon. "I'll bet I know what it is."   
"What what is?" Kou said, his head turning sharply. Was it that obvious?   
Dominique winked at him. "We'll talk about it later. I'll bet you'll be making a   
trip to the red-light district later on, though."   
Kou's brown eyes widened, as did Volt's. "Kou, are you getting into prostitutes   
or something?!"   
"What? God, no!" Kou feigned bewilderment at Dominique and said, "I   
honestly don't know what yer talking about."   
"Like hell you don't," Dominique laughed, before leaning in and whispering   
eversoquietly into Kou's ear, "The new guy." 

Kou stood in the shadows of the alley. Any minute now, he was going to show   
up...any minute now.   
This new guy was different from anyone Kou had ever seen. He was slender,   
but somehow obtained this unbelievable strength. His long wine-red hair fell to greet   
his shoulder-blades, streaked with mid-night black lengths. His lips were always   
crimson painted, and his heavy lids almost catlike. His leather pants gleamed against   
his cream-white skin. But it wasn't only his looks that set him apart. He walked with an   
air of confidence, and a strange mixture of bad-ass and elegance exuding his every   
step.   
Every night, Kou would sneak out and watch he and his friends practice   
fighting. His friends were, while nowhere near as beautiful as he, quite good-looking in   
their own sense. One was somewhat short in stature, with waist long black hair shining   
like oil. He was ripped like a Greek god. The other was very feminine and lithe, blonde   
hair pulled back in a ponytail.   
So in other words, Dominique was exactly right.   
She was the only one in the world who knew Kou's sexuality. It was kind of   
obvious when she found him absolutely enthralled in a gay pornography flick, a thin   
line of saliva hanging from his mouth and his breath quickening. Every day she would   
say, "We need to get you a man!" She had, naturally, been thrilled when she noticed the   
way he looked at this new guy in the red-light district.   
Kou snapped to reality. He had arrived.   
His friends began to spar, but he was looking straight at Kou.   
Kou's heart pounded insanely as he began walking towards him.   
"Hello."   
"...ahh..." The only thing that could escape Kou's lips was a high rasping sound.   
He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as the man before him smiled.   
"I've noticed you hanging around here. Aren't you a bouncer?"   
"...errm...eh, yes...I am..." //God, I am such an idiot!!//   
The man only smiled some more, then held out his hand. "I'm Llewellyn."   
"I-I'm..."   
"...Kou."   
After a pause, Kou asked, "How did you know?"   
Llewllyn's smile broadened. "Because I wanted to know." He leaned in, so close   
to Kou that he could feel his hot breath. "There are a lot of things I'd like to know about   
you." And with that, this total stranger seized Kou by the lips.   
Kou's eyes widened, especially when he realized that Llewllyn's were shut.   
When the man pulled away, he smiled and said, "Did you like that?"   
Kou stammered for a moment, words flooding through his mind like light into   
a dark room.   
"Just say yes," Llewllyn chuckled, "I could taste that you did."   
"Y...yes..."   
"Good," the man said, his smile growing slightly, "I've been watching you   
watching me. Do you ever wish you could join us?" As he spoke, his two companions   
moved in lurkily, seductively, until they were behind him on either shoulder. The   
feminine one looked cooly turned on, and the burlier one had a lusty burning in his   
eyes. Kou momentarilly felt a gangbang coming on.   
"Yes..." Kou found himself saying. Words that had danced in his mind now   
spilled out of his mouth without his notice.   
"But you've fantasized about Llewllyn the most, haven't you?" the lithe one   
said, his thin lips curving slightly as a bit of hair fell coyingly over his eye.   
"Yes, Cimbre," Kou said. He shooked his head. Why did he just call him that? It   
seemed like a name, the lithe man's name, like he had known him for years.   
"In fact, you've fantasized about him going down on you right here in this   
alley," the black-haired one said, as his muscles glistened in the lampost light.   
"Yes..." Kou waited for a name to dribble into his mind and onto his tounge,   
but none came. Only a blank space.   
The two moved in, each taking one of his arms. Llewellyn forced his tongue down Kou's   
throat once more, and then all was blackness. 


	2. Divulgance

bounc2 Hello. Slash. Men on men. Yummy. Bouncer characters are property of slash. Other's are mine and mine only, so you touch, you shall suffer the wrath of the almighty Mog. 

Kou woke up to find Dominique slapping either side of his face. "Wake up, ya   
big lug!" she said loudly.   
"What happened?" Kou asked dazedly.   
"Y'know that guy who you've been drooling over for the last three years, oop, I   
mean, weeks?" she giggled, to Kou's blush, "Well, he brought you home...in his   
arms...shirtless!"   
"Me or him?!"   
"Both!!" She spoke with the air of a toddler who had just crayoned what it   
considered a masterpiece.   
Kou's eyes widened.   
"He's a lot cuter than I thought. And he really seems to like you!"   
"How do you know?"   
Dominique giggled, not an unusual move. "He asked if her could kiss you   
good-night!"   
"And did he?!"   
"Yep! Full on the lips!"   
Kou's head crashed into his cupped hands. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..."   
Dominique giggled with glee again, obviously thoroughly enjoying this.   
"Dominique, if you are shitting me, I swear, I will--"   
"No need to worry about that! I'm SOOO not shitting you! If I were, you   
wouldn't tell me exactly what happened last night in extremely graphic detail."   
She finished this off by leaning towards him, her head propped up in her hands   
with her elbows on the edge of the couch.   
"I'll tell you if you answer one question honestly."   
"I know what it is!" she said in a singsong, but suddenly grew serious. "He   
really seems to adore you. Before I lugged you to this couch, that kiss he gave you   
was just...y'know, so real. And when you were on the couch, he just kinda watched   
you breathing. He stroked your face so lightly with his hand, he just gazed at you,   
and right before he left, I SWEAR, I heard him whisper 'Sweet dreams, my love'. It   
was so beautiful, like something out of an old romance novel! I cried for ten minutes   
afterwards. Now stop crying yourself and tell me what happened!" 

Kou could not concentrate the rest of the day. He couldn't wait for that   
night, to go to the red light district, to see Llewellyn...   
But what would he do to him? Say hello, kiss him, fuck him senseless? No,   
probably neither of the last two. What the hell was happening to him? Sure, he'd   
know he was gay ever since he was little. Classic stereotype: the gay artistic guy. He   
had however, only had one boyfriend, and that one beat him and cheated on him   
repeatedly. He never was in love with that guy anyway. And that was this 'tough   
guy's' dream: not to be a world-renowned fighter, not to save the world, just to find   
a man who would become his lifemate. Maybe Llewellyn...?   
GAH! What was he thinking anyway?! He didn't know Llewellyn at all!   
Geez, it was like he had had some kind of spell on him.   
Night came, very slowly, and he slid into the alleyway. Cimbre and the   
other Adonis were fighting. Where was Llewellyn?   
This was answered as a pair of sleek hands slid from behind to rest gently   
on Kou's chiseled stomach. A pair of slightly wet lips pressed onto his thick neck   
lightly. Kou did not move or say a word. He just let Llewellyn hold him.   
The two watched the fight. Cimbre won, to which both he and the other   
grinned, stood up and gathered the other into their own arms and shared a very   
passionate lip-lock. Kou saw tongue, he most definitely saw tongue involved.   
Llewellyn whispered very delicately into Kou's ear. His voice sounded very   
sincere, even though Kou have very little to base it on. "Kou, I have been watching   
you. And in that breif time I have fallen absolutely in love with you. And I will do   
anything you desire to make you love me in return."   
"Are they in love?" Kou asked quietly.   
"Oh, Cimbre and Dolkahn?" Llewellyn said, his chin still resting on Kou's   
broad shoulder, "Yes, amazingly in love. It's beautiful to see them."   
"I want people to say that about us," Kou said, "I want people to look at us   
and say that we're beautiful together. I don't know you, at all, but I do know that I   
want to fall in love with you."   
"Kou, you couldn't have made me happier if you had just said the three   
words. In fact, I'm happier with this response, because it wouldn't be all that right   
for you to immediately fall in love with a complete stranger. I'd love it, though, if   
you do grow to love me."   
Cimbre and Dolkahn looked up at them, and smiled broadly at the sight.   
"Think it'll work for them," Cimbre asked his lover, "after Kou finds out?'"   
"I can only hope so..." Dolkahn said, and, pulling Cimbre closer to his body,   
continued in a huskier voice, "I still loved you after I found out."   
Llewellyn gently moved Kou so that he was facing him. He leaned closer   
into Kou, and almost inaudibly said, while his eyes shined, "There's something I   
have to tell you."   



	3. Revalations

bounc3 Kou lay in his bed, a million thoughts racing in his mind but one   
out-standing like a pink crayon in a batch of black.   
Llewellyn was either crazy or took him for an idiot. If he expected him to   
take that load of dogshit for real, he was nuts.   
He, Kou, could NOT be a vampire.   
Vampires don't even exist anymore, only in faerie tales. He didn't feel a   
craving for blood, he didn't turn into a bat, he didn't turn to dust when the sun hit   
him. And to think he was ever even toying with the idea of falling in love with him.   
"Ahem."   
Kou looked up to see a dark figure in his room.   
"Hello, Kou."   
"Llewellyn! This is breaking and entering, get out!" Kou yelled.   
"Kou, if I had been lying to you, how could I have gotten in?"   
"You hang out in the red light district, you're probably just lockpicking   
trash. Now go, you maniac." Kou felt like he wanted to cry. He was definitely on the   
verge of it. He could feel the prickling sensation beginning to burn around his eyes.   
Llewellyn sat on Kou's bed, and Kou allowed himself to be swallowed into   
his arms. "Kou...if I can explain everything, you'll understand. Please, all I'm asking   
is that you listen. I'd like it if you believed me when I said it, but I can't force that.   
Now listen. When you met Cimbre, you knew his name. You said it. And you two   
have never, ever met. That's because...you're both pure."   
"Pure?" Kou was almost shaking in his arms with fear.   
"Vampires. You're blood hasn't been watered down by humans. It's very   
hard to find one like yourself. You have all the powers. Usually the genealogy goes   
like this: a pure vampire mates with a pure human, a child is born, and that child   
mates with another pure human. It's like the family is trying to breed the vampire   
out of them. Well, eventually, a pure vampiric child will be born. You are one."   
"What about Dolkahn?"   
"He became Cimbre's spring."   
"Spring?"   
"The two were so in love with each other, that they decided they wanted to   
live and die together. So Dolkahn chose to be his spring. He provides all the   
lifeblood he needs. If Cimbre goes for a certain amount of time without him,   
drinking from him, he'll wither away. With that, Dolkahn gets powers too. Not full   
ones because a bit doesn't just automatically you a vampire, but some prettu useful   
basic powers. Before Dolkahn, I swear, Cimbre was the biggest whore I knew. He'd   
shake his ass for anyone who'd fuck him or be fucked by him. Dolkahn was his...his   
lifemate. Now, in case you're not positive to make that kind of irreversable   
commitment the spring is, there are simple chalices and such one can become."   
Kou pulled away and looked at the man. "L-llewellyn...?" he said, his voice   
audibly wavering as tears filled his eyes.   
Llewellyn placed his hands tenderly on the man's back and held him close   
to his heart. "And, I know what you thought earlier. About all the vampires in the   
movies being obsessed with women. A myth. Vampiric beings of your breed   
are...always attracted to their own sex....and I'm going to help you get over   
that...day..."   
At this, Kou shot backwards and stared wordlessly.   
"You were fourteen years old," Llewellyn said quietly, holding Kou's hands   
delicately, as if afraid to scare him off, "and your father picked you up from   
school...You weren't expecting him...and when he showed up...you were kissing   
Doug...Doug, your best friend..."   
Kou began to tremble with tears, and collapsed into Llewellyn's arms. "H-he   
beat me within an inch of my life th-that day...h-h-he said...n-no son of h-his was   
going to b-be a faggot..."   
Llewellyn held Kou tightly, tears forming in his own eyes now. Every day   
when he had seen Kou for that past few years, that day swept into his mind. Oh,   
how he had wanted to hold him like this, tell him everything was going to be   
allright...   
"Kou..." Llewellyn whispered gently, "I want you for my chalice."   
He waited for the gasp, the scared look, the angry look, the slap. He waited   
for one, or some, or ALL, but none came.Just one simple word.   
"Yes."   
"Are you sure?"   
A pause. "Say it again."   
"Will you be my chalice?"   
"Yes. Yes."   
Llewellyn held Kou so that the two could look directly in each other's eyes.   
Kou spoke before he could. "Llewellyn. I never thought it would be possible for   
someone to get to me so quick. I've always had this wall up that no one even took   
the time to break down. But you...you do something to me. I don't know what it is.   
It's almost like you've enchanted me, which doesn't seem so impossible in light of   
other things..."   
Llewellyn chuckled a little, hugging Kou to him, "Don't worry, a   
half-vampire can't enchant a pure blood."   
"Just hear me out. Whenever you're around me, even though this is only the   
third time we've even shared words, it feels like there's an everpresent hole in me   
that's filled. You...oh god, that would sound too corny..."   
"Say it. C'mon, just say it, I won't laugh."   
"Promise?"   
"Yes, say it!"   
"It's like you...you complete me." Kou hugged Llewellyn tightly and said,   
"And you promised you wouldn't laugh!" He felt Llewellyn's chest vibrate and jolt a   
bit. "You promised!" he snapped a little, as he pulled back to look at him.   
Llewellyn wasn't laughing at all.   
He was crying.   
"God, Kou, I'm sorry. But...I've been watching you for so long, like I said, to   
the point that I fell in love with you. And hearing you say that is just like...like...like   
I've been wandering aimlessly in a desert for years, and it's finally just started to   
rain. I love you so much, Kou, and I can think of nothing in this world that could   
please me mor ethan simply lying here with you."   
Kou lay on top of him, gazing at him. "Then take me."   
Kou's voice was so seductive, Llewellyn was instantly aroused. "As my   
chalice?"   
"As your chalice," Kou whispered, pulling back his hair to reveal him   
beautiful barred neck.   
Llewellyn place a strong hand on each arm, and arched upward to taste   
Kou's flesh. It was salty with his sweat, but the taste seemed to melt onto his hot   
tongue and linger like a sweet wine. Llewellyn let his inscisors sharpen, and could   
hear nothing but the pounding of his heart.   
"Do it," Kou almost hissed.   
Llewellyn obeyed. His teeth pinched the suprisingly tender skin, and blood   
flowed into his mouth.   
Kou sucked in air through his clenched teeth, feeling himself drain into his   
companion, his body growing somewhat slack. But then something totally   
unexpected happened. He began to orgasm.   
He placed both hands on Llewellyn's back, almost smashing their forms   
together as though hoping they would merge and become one. The mix of the   
orgasm and feeling the man he hoped to become his lover draining him had become   
the single most erotic surge he had ever felt. He moaned loudly, knowing he was   
bound to wake up someone. He felt his erection throb and pulse like mad, Llewellyn   
sucking now on his neck as though simply out of pure pleasure, and he had to gasp   
for air. It felt like the breath of life, crashing through his body and like the phoenix   
he had died and was born again. He collapsed onto Llewellyn, feeling as worn out   
as though they had just made fantastic love.   
Llewellyn held him close to his body and kissed his forehead. Kou gasped,   
"If I had known...it would feel...like that..." He couldn't even finished, he just sighed   
and melted in Llewellyn.   
Llewellyn smiled a bit. "You had an orgasm?"   
"An...INCREDIBLE one...mixed with the feeling of the bite...oh my god, it   
was almost too much to handle..."   
"That's how you know that my feelings for you are pure. According to   
Dolkahn, it absolutely explosive when the feelings are pure and you're becoming a   
spring."   
Kou looked at him, eyes widened. "I think I would die if I experienced one   
more intense than the one you just gave me."   
Llewellyn chuckled and drew Kou foreward for a kiss. The two fell asleep in   
each other's arms, a tangled pile of black hair and contented sighs.   



	4. Discovery

bounc4 Okay, I had a long great kick-ass ending for this chapter, when MY STUPID-ASS COMPUTER DIED ON ME!!!!!!! Grrrrrrrr......urge to kill, RISING!! 

"Oh...my...GOD."   
Kou immediately woke up at these uttered words. They sounded like   
shouts. A side-effect of being a chalice...?   
He looked up best he could without disturbing Llewellyn to see a   
open-mouthed Dominique standing the doorway of his bedroom.   
"Oh...my...GOD!!"   
"Dominique, I swear, it's NOT what it looks like!"   
Dominique suddenly looked severely disappointed. "Are you sure? I   
wanted some filthy story of orgasmic bliss."   
Kou supressed a laugh. "...'Orgassmic bliss'? Dominique, what trashy   
romance novel have you gotten your nose in this week? But sorry to crush your   
dream, but no, we didn't have sex."   
"So no orgasmic bliss?"   
Kou smiled slyly. He knew he could be honest with this girl. "Well, I didn't   
say that..."   
"Damn right you didn't," Llewellyn murmered, eyes still closed and arms   
still around Kou, "You're friend here is a total groaner."   
"Llewellyn!!"   
Dominique squealed, jumping up and down, "I knew it! I knew it! If Kou   
wasn't a screamer, then he had to be a groaner!"   
"Dominique!!"   
Llewellyn got up, bringing Kou with him. He freed one hand and extended   
it to the girl before him. "Hello, I'm Llewellyn, hopefully Kou's boyfriend."   
Kou muttered, "Trust me, after last night, there's no way in hell you're   
getting away."   
Dominique giggled and introduced herself, shaking his hand. "So, may I ask   
what happened last night?" she said witha sly grin.   
The two looked at one another, suddenly a bit frightened. What the hell   
were they going to tell her?   
She was growing impatient. "Come ON, guys, are you springing off of him   
or what?!"   
THAT got their attentions. Both their heads swivelled around to gape at her.   
"Wh...what did you just say?" Kou managed to stammer.   
She threw her head back and laughed. "Silly boys! I thought for sure you'd   
know, Llewellyn! Thought Cimbre would've told you. Duh! I'm an Emtorralle!"   
Llewellyn furrowed his brow. "No way, you're way too cute to be an   
Emtorralle."   
"Flatterer!" she said with a flick of her wrist, "But really, how can you   
Crimromcers expects us to not stereotype you as a bunch of fairies if you act like all   
Emtorralles are decrepid, emactiated old shits. We're not all old-lookin'. Hell, you   
know how old I am?"   
"Dominique, what are you talking about, you're fifteen," Kou said.   
"Sorry I had to lie to a fellow vamp, sweetheart, but I'm pushing one-thirty."   
"What?!" Kou yelped.   
"Really?" Llewellyn said quizically.   
"Yep. Stopped getting my period a long time ago, that's for sure," she   
laughed, "Really, Kou, why didn't you tell me you were a Crimromcer?"   
"A what?"   
"It's a...well, I guess a breed of vampires. There are I think...ten?" He looked   
questioningly at Dominque, who said "eight", "eight different breeds, all diverse.   
And your friend thinks she can trick us into thinking she's actually Emtorralle, as if."   
"Oh, come ON," Domonique huffed tossing her head back as she sat on the   
bed, "when I was taken I took a crone's advice and swallowed a pelican feather."   
"That actually works?" Llewellyn said. The two had an air of middle-aged   
women trading beauty secrets, Kou smirked to himself.   
"Do you see a decrepid emaciated old hag before you? I think not,"   
Domonique said proudly, nodding sharply to ennunciate 'not'.   
"Okay, ladies, can you explain the, urm, 'breeds' to me?" Kou asked.   
"Oh, sorry, sweetheart," Llewellyn said, putting an arm around Kou's   
shoulders. "Well, you and I are Crimromcers, Cimber too. We're artistic, romantics,   
decendants of the goths..."   
"Airy-fairy fags," Domonique said with a grin. Llewellyn gave her an   
absolutely staggering look, and she defended, "Hey! I told you not to catalogue   
Emtorralles if you don't want the same for yourself!"   
"ANYway," Llewellyn said, still glaring at the girl, "Emtorralles are cranky   
old birds, always decayed, deteriorated..."   
"HEY!" Domonique snapped angrily.   
"So what's Dolkahn?" Kou said, trying to deter from an argument.   
"He's a Passmin. The Passminie are very strong, all drool-worthy like   
Dolkahn," Llewellyn said. At Kou's hurt look he covered, "but I much prefer you to   
any Passmin out there. They always have perfectly toned bodies like chiseled rock. I   
remember I almost thought you were of the Passminie once." He snuggled close to   
his lover and said, "But you're too beautiful and thoughtful." At a loud *ahem* from   
Domonique, he continued, "Not like the Passminie are idiots or anything, it's just   
Crimromcers are just more of..."   
"...airy-fairy fags," Domonique finished with a smile. It faded and she yelled, "Hey,   
don't call me a crotchety old bat, you little...!!" 


End file.
